


No rest for the lying weasel

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Just Desserts, Not for fans of Andrew Wells, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After finding out about Andrew's decoys and the fiasco with the Immortal, Buffy, Spike and Angel decide to punish Andrew for fooling them around.
Kudos: 2





	No rest for the lying weasel

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I hated Angel 5x20, since that was just character regression for Angel, with him chasing Buffy, despite that it was a decoy with the Immortal and Angel returned back to the creepy stalker and lovesick puppy he was before he left Sunnydale. Spike, while I can understand him trying to follow Buffy, made it clear that he wanted Buffy to remember him as dying as a hero.
> 
> Plus, I'm pretty sure one way or another, Angel and Spike would eventually find out that Andrew had been just playing them and I can see them being unhappy with it and I'm pretty sure Buffy would be unhappy with it too.
> 
> Takes place after 'After the Fall' comics but I'm ignoring BTVS Season 8.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

Andrew was entering the office, when he saw Buffy, with crossed arms, glaring at him.

"Oh, hey, Buffy, what's…" Andrew trailed off, when he saw Angel and Spike enter.

"You sneaky little weasel." Angel growled.

"You thought we'd never figure out that you were playing us back in Rome?" Spike snarled and Andrew gulped.

"Oh, come on, guys, I was just messing around…" Andrew laughed nervously.

"It was one thing that you were trying to use decoys of me but me, dating the Immortal? What were you thinking?" Buffy demanded and Andrew backed away upon meeting her glare.

"Look, you said I should distract—" Andrew started.

"Do you have any idea the damage you may have done to my reputation? And do you know Angel's and Spike's history with the Immortal? And don't think I forgive you for putting words in my mouth, when you told Angel that I didn't trust him anymore, which I never said." Buffy said.

"Look, I got a little carried away—"

"You think this is all a game and that you can mess with us all you want, do you?" Angel said.

"Well, if you want to play, my friend, let's see if you'd like to play with your old toys." Spike turned his head and whistled as he gestured and Andrew paled as he heard familiar growling and snarling as towards him approached four giant dogs covered in burns and smelling like ashes as blood poured from their jaws.

"Good doggies… sit down… down…" Andrew said, gesturing as he backed off fearfully.

"Don't worry. They won't kill you. Though… maybe they'll maim you. Bite your limbs off." Angel smirked.

"Which is nothing less than you deserve, you slimy weasel." Buffy said.

"Sic him, boys!" Spike ordered and gestured to the hellhounds.

And on cue, the room exploded in loud barks and snarls as Andrew ran off, screaming, with the hellhounds right on his tail.

"It was just a joke! Call them off! Please! Buffy, help!" Andrew screamed.

"You're on your own, Andrew!" Buffy called back, her, Angel and Spike smirking vindictively.

"I never thought I'd love to see Hellhounds again." Angel snickered as they looked outside the window and saw Andrew run out and clumsily climb towards the tree, while the Hellhounds were ripping it apart at its roots as the tree was about to fall before they saw Andrew running again from the hellhounds and scream in pain, when one of them bit him in the butt, ripping the pants off there and Faith, Kennedy, Satsu and the other Slayer recruits laughed at the sight of his teddy bear briefs before he started running off from the Hellhounds again.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, the Hellhounds here are Hellhounds from Supernatural TV series, since, frankly, they are more vicious and threatening than the Buffyverse version and the Buffyverse Hellhounds didn't impress me much. I know that they are invisible in Supernatural but for the sake of this story, let's imagine they're not.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
